Internal surfaces of gas turbine combustors and transition ducts have been inspected using a scope camera inserted through the pilot nozzle port after removal of the pilot nozzle. This provides access for the scope through the center of the combustor cap into the combustion chamber basket and transition duct. However, previous camera inspection systems produce on the order of 300 individual photos of the interior surfaces of each combustor basket/transition. Position data may be stored with each image, but it is difficult and time consuming to make comparisons among these numerous small overlapping images in order to visualize the interior surface topography and any coloration or shading changes over larger areas than each individual photo. Visualization is complicated by the non-cylindrical shape of transition ducts, which causes image distortion from the angles of the inner surface relative to the camera.